The Thorns of Enyo
by Airrah11
Summary: Over 2000 years ago, A God disappeared, but now that God has been found and his wife is out to bring him home. Jasper (Ares)/ Bella (Enyo). Greek/Roman Mythology involved.
1. Preface

**Greek Aspect/Roman Aspect**

Enyo/ Bellona

Ares/ Mars

Aphrodite/ Venus

Zeus/ Jupiter

Hera/ Juno

Enyalius/ Enyalius

_**The Thorns of Enyo**_

_**Preface: Into Eternity**_

March 15th 44 B.C.

(Julius Caesar has just been assassinated by senators of the Roman Senate.)

(The Greek Gods now reign as their Roman aspects)

Bellona, known as Enyo to the Greeks, was infuriated with her brother-husband Mars for what was surely the hundredth time that week. Known for their fights, the twin war Gods often fought each other in the Arena to sort out their marital issues. One of those issues being chiefly their faithless marriage.

But to Bellona that issue ran deep as he went to Aphrodite to keep company. It would not bother her nearly so much had she not been with child for the second time. Bellona could not help but view his actions as disrespectful towards her honor. How dare he treat her this way! How dare he lie to her to sleep with Aphrodite! She did not have sex with other while pregnant with _his _child, why could he not do the same?!

Bellona paced the marble floors of her palace while rubbing her growing stomach, thinking of ways to exact her anger upon him. A sudden knock on the door drew her attention.

"Come in." she called.

Enyalius, her oldest child who was nearly a century old, entered the room with his sword strapped to his hip. "Hello, Mother." he bent down from his 6"5" height to kiss her cheek.

"My son," she kissed his forehead and pulled him over to sit with her.

"How was you quest? Were you successful in slaying Charybdis? She could surely not stand against a God..." she trailed off, giving him time to answer.

"I was, Mother. I followed your advice to the letter."

"Have you spoken to Juno as I asked?"

"Yes, she said that she would indeed aid you in giving birth."

"Thank you, my son. I must now speak to your father." Bellona departed from her palace following her words.

Bellona released her hounds to track his scent and followed it to Aphrodite's Palace. Of course. Bellona summoned her shield and threw it at the door, causing the door to fall in on itself.

"Ares, you blubbering fool!" she screamed into the palace.

She followed the sound of moans to another set of doors. She threw the doors open with a wave of her hand and threw a spear at Ares, who was without a shirt.

"How dare you enter my palace uninvited?!" A naked Aphrodite screeched.

"Excuse me, did anyone ask for you, no? Then shut your trap, whore." Bellona told her with ease. "I came to speak to my husband."

"If you're husband wanted you he wouldn't come to me,"Aphrodite voiced, but Bellona ignored her.

"What do you want, wife?" Ares asked, running his fingers through his blonde curls.

"I came to speak to you."

"What are you waiting for? Speak." he commanded.

"I will, when your whore so graciously leaves the room."

"Very well, Aphrodite will you give us some time alone?"

She pouted but left the room. "There, she's gone, what do you want."

"I am due to give birth soon and I would like it if you would avoid your...mistress till the child is born."

"No." he shook his head.

"And why the hell not?" Bellona growled.

"Why should I? Everyone knows about Aphrodite and I anyway."

"Because it matters to me, and that should be enough!" Bellona yelled in frustration.

Ares came closer to her and cradled her face in his hands. "You know she means nothing to me, if she did I would simply divorce you and marry her. But I always go back to you because I love _you_."

"Then why do you always go to her?"she asked quietly.

"This has never bothered you before, so why does it now?" Ares sighed.

"Because I'm pregnant dammit and it should matter!"

Bellona sighed, "But I guess it doesn't... I think I'm trying to convince myself more than you."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close, "I love you, Bellona. Never forget that."

_**LINEBREAKKKKKKK!**_

That was the last time Bellona saw her husband for thousand of years. That night Ares, the God of War disappeared and was never seen again, till ,that is, A vampire called the God of War gained the attention of the Gods.


	2. A Brother Remembered

_**The Thorns of Enyo**_

_**Chapter 1: A Brother Remembered**_

Over Two Thousand Years Later...

(The Cullen Family fought an army of newborns and have won.)

Ares screamed and rattled in his chains behind the prison that made up his body's mind. Where was she? She would bring him what he desired, what he yearned for...Ares bellowed out and shook the bars on his cage for the thousandth time.

All that achieved however, was Jasper grimacing however and excusing, "Headache," to Alice before escaping to the sanctuary of his study in the Cullen Mansion.

To soothe his inner demon, he allowed Ares to seek refuge in the memories of the Southern Vampire Wars. As Horror played out to both of them, Jasper carefully shut the blinds and closed the curtains. He picked up a book that sat on the arm of his chair and turned a neighboring lamp on and listened through the doorway for the familiar heartbeat.

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

He traced it to the bedroom he shared with his wife and felt her amusement and boredom.

Jasper listened into their conversation carefully out of interest in the young woman.

"Come on, Bella! Pretty please?" Alice begged with, no doubt, a lot of movement.

Jasper heard the amused laughter that came from Bella in response, "Alright, but _light_ makeup..." she reminded.

Jasper heard light footsteps head into the room and stop at the bed in between the two. "Not so fast, Alice. We still half to hunt tonight." Rose interceded before turning to Bella.

"We'll be away for the weekend, so Jasper's on babysitting duty." she said her words loud enough to be heard easily in his study and he sent calming feelings her way in response.

"Okay." Bella replied simply.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, Alice." Rose reminded as she left the room.

"I'm going to go tell Edward bye," Bella declared and she left the room in Rose's wake, headed in the direction of Edward's room.

Jasper heard Alice sigh and pack a change of clothes before coming towards his study.

He looked down at his book and flipped through the pages as he waited for her arrival.

Alice came into the room and sat on his lap, "We'll be back Sunday night, are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked him as if he were a child and not a grown man. His anger peaked and Ares growled quietly in the background.

"I'll be fine." Jasper said calmly, use to Alice treating him like he couldn't be trusted.

"Good," she replied as she got up and left the room.

_**LINEBREAKKKKKKK!**_

An hour later, it was just him and Bella in the empty house together together and he could hear her approach his room. He sensed her feelings of anxiety and excitement and heard her heartbeat pick up in strength as she neared his study.

"Jasper?" she asked, peeping her brunette head in the doorway.

"Yes?" he answered in reply.

"Are you going to ask me or what?" she questioned abruptly, throwing him off.

"What?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid," she said, coming into the room, "Edward was broody and dark when we talked and Alice was annoyed. So somethings bothering you... but earlier you looked like you wanted to ask me a question or two about something..." she trailed off leaning against the mahogany desk across from Jasper.

He put his book down and stood, appearing at her side. "Alright, _Isabella_, I'll bite." he smirked.

"Why does Ares believe that you are just so damn important?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Because I am," a feminine voice breathed from behind him, enveloping her arms around him while Bella smiled in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"A woman who is very interested in you." she said simply.

"Who are you really?" Jasper asked the voice, feeling her hands rub curling designs into his shoulders while she stayed outside of his vision.

"My brother would never forget me," she whispered in his ear.

"Ares?"

"No, George Clooney! Of course, Ares!" she snapped her smooth voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard for a moment.

She was silent for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. "Is he still there?" she asked calmly, rubbing a circle into his shoulder as Bella breathed like a stoic doll in front of them.

Jasper heard Ares quake in his prison and scream for the woman._ Enyo!Free me, Sister!_

"Don't lie to me, Jasper. I can hear him calling for me..." the voice that Ares had identified as Enyo said softly.

"Yes, he is." Jasper looked into the hollow eyes of Bella in front of him. "What's wrong with her?"

Enyo ran her fingers through his hair and he felt her patience. "She is to me as you are to Ares; a piece to our godly puzzle."

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking her off.

"Jasper, you are an empath. _Surely_, you can tell the similar patterns of emotional waves that come from Bella come from me as well?"

Jasper looked closely at the patterns he was sensing and, sure enough, Enyo was right. They could have been twins for all his 'gift' was aware of.

"She is my host as Ares is yours. The only difference being I can leave her anytime I want."

"Why does she look so... empty? Wouldn't she have some personality on her own as I do." He asked Enyo with curiosity in his tone.

"Because she and I have always been merged. Our personality has never broken itself into two as you and Ares have done. Quite the novel situation you have."

"Are you demons or Gods?" Jasper asked the being that wrapped her arms around him. She stilled and he felt her take a couple of steps back. Enyo began to make a circle around him till he could see her glowing face.

Her face was regal and her beauty surpassed any vampire he had ever met. Her hair was a deep caramel that went down to her chest in soft waves while her skin was a milky white that made the red war paint on her face stand out. At her sides sat a hybrid mix between arms and charcoal wings. Covering her muscular yet lithe form was a skirt that reached her ankles from her waist made out of a sheer blood red fabric. On her hips sat a golden belt that was encrusted with jewels. From her waist till just above her breasts sat a golden breast plate that was clearly made for her in mind. Her back was left uncovered, revealing an intricate white and gray tattoo that criss-crossed her back.

"We are as the Greeks made my brethren and I out to be; Gods." She spoke affirming his suspicions.

"Then why play with my family to get to me? Why play with Edward?" Jasper asked rather calmly. Enyo felt no judgment pass on her and thought for a moment.

Enyo looked perplexed at his words, "I do truly care for them, but I care for them as an Immortal cares for a mortal. Their time on this world will never last as long as mine has. I have seen civilizations rise and fall and even fell some myself. I have lived under so many different names that I scarce remember them all." she admitted after a time.

Jasper nodded, appearing to accept her words. " What do you want from me?" he asked the Goddess.

"I want my brother to be whole again."


End file.
